Of Control and Family
by satachiha08
Summary: CHANGED! Prostory to 'Of Murder and Manipulation' AU Ryoma is a member of the Echizen clan one of the oldest families in Japan. He has 6 brothers and sisters, is a genius, and is sent to boarding school by his mother.
1. Arrival

**Full Summery- This is the Pro- story to another one coming soon called Of Murder and Manipulation. This one is AU (alternative universe) about a childhood where Ryoma is part of the Echizen clan, a traditional, influential, rich, family. (Right up there with Atobe) His parents separate him from them and send him to a boarding school in America for gifted children. There are some crossovers that I will be explaining, some OOCness, and some unanswered questions that will be answered in the sequal and Epi-story. This is going to be short and fast paced, but hopefully the next one won't so please bear with it for a while.**

Okay time for the disclaimer-

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES/MANGAS AND IF YOU THINK I DO YOU HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanjirou and Rinko Echizen had just gotten back from the hospital and their amazement still shone. Rinko had just had triplets, three boys and even the sonogram didn't predict it. _I'm screwed._ Nanjirou thought as he looked at the sleeping babies. The couple could barely handle the two they already had and it was beyond him how they could take care of three more. _Oh well, that's why we have boarding school and relatives, right?_

"Three beautiful, healthy, baby boys. Ruiji, Ryoma, and Rizaya." Rinko's eyes tried to fake pleasure and relief, but both parents knew they were in for a heck of a life. And was it just them or did Rizaya produce an evil atmosphere? Oh the joys of parenthood.


	2. The Echizen Children

**Echizen Ryoga**

Age- Oldest son

Status- Disowned and runaway

Whereabouts- Unknown

Last seen- Age Six

**Echizen Kazumi**

Age- Oldest daughter

Status- Current heir to the Echizen Estate

Whereabouts- CLAMP School

Other- IQ 159, protégée, genius,

**Echizen Ruiji**

Age- Second oldest son

Status- Drug addict and alcoholic

Whereabouts- dead.

**Echizen Ryoma**

Age- Third son

Status- TWIN Fighter Unit,

Whereabouts- travels a lot, never in one place for longer than a year, tracked down using GPS

Other- possibility of masochism and incest

**Echizen Rizaya**

Age- youngest son

Status- Sacrifice for TWIN Unit

Whereabouts- Main House with Sohmas

Other- Psychopath, sadist, possible mental problems, can only be controlled by Echizen Ryoma

**Sohma Lain-**

Age- second youngest daughter

Status- Computer specialist

Whereabouts- Unknown, comes back during New Year reunion

Other- might be Echizen Ryoma's girlfriend, changed name from Echizen to Sohma

**Echizen Kaiko**

Age- Youngest daughter

Status- Missing

Whereabouts- Unknown

Last Seen- Four months after being born

--------------------------------------------

CLAMP School- from CLAMP School Detectives. Large city-like school. Only gifted people study. There are over 10,000 people living and the school is complete with hospitals, banks, malls and other facilities. 100 privately funded by the Iminoyama clan. (manga-ka- Clamp)

TWIN Unit- from Loveless. About couples/pairs that fight using words to cause damage. The sacrifice is the leader that instructs the fighter in what to do. The Fighter follows orders and is the one able to perform the spells. The sacrifice takes all the damage inflicted upon the Fighter.


	3. Truths

**Ryoma's Age- 4-6**

**Chapter 1: Truths Discovered**

**Part I- Loser**

"Oh come on Kitten-san! You can do better than that!" Ryoma Echizen flinched at the nickname given to him by his younger brother, Rizaya. He collapsed to his knees from exhaustion and was immediately punished with a fierce kick to his face from his brother's _Geta, _traditional Japanese wooden sandals, to his face.

"Don't be a loser!" Rizaya yelled in fury at his older brother's lack of stamina and motivation. _Loser…_the severity of the word echoed in his mind. No, he was never going to let that happen, not as long as he could prevent it. "Hai," Ryoma mumbled in agony as he got up to continue kendo practice with his brother's harsh words etched deep inside his mind.

"_**Don't be a loser!"**_

**Part II- Order**

Two weeks later after the "accident" at kendo practice as the parents put it, the bruise was slowly starting to disappear and life at Echizen Estate slipped back into normality. Kazumi was constantly absent, Ruiji was constantly pulling pranks and making mistakes, Ryoma was being mute as usual, and Lain was isolating herself in her room doing god-knows- what as always. Rizaya himself was settling down, but still producing that "atmosphere" around him that made everyone go numb.

Everything seemed to be in order even as the siblings were called for dinner. Dinner was always at 6:00 pm sharp and varied from Japanese style to western depending on the day. Today it would be western since they got notified at 5:45 instead of 5:30. During western style dinner, the boys were required to wear black or gray tuxedos as would be expected in most formal gatherings and the girls were required to wear dresses or skirts. Everyone arrived at the dinner table at exactly six and sat down with the food already before them. Ryoma sat by Rizaya and Ruiji was on the other triplet's side. "How can you stand being with him _all the time_?" Ruiji whispered into Ryoma's ear and Ryoma just shrugged. "I can still hear you from over there." Ruiji cringed and scooted his chair away from his brothers.

"You shouldn't do that Ruiji it's not polite," Rinko warned as she eyed the chair.

"Gomenasai, Mother," Ruiji apologized, but still didn't move his chair back to its original spot.

Ryoga broke the awkward silence with an unexpected question that had been on everyone's mind, "Ano…Otou-san, where's Kaiko?" Kaiko was their youngest sister that had been born only four months ago and it was true that no one had seen the baby at all that day.

"You are excused." Rinko replied curtly without answering the question. She was always less forgiving with Ryoga than with any other of her children, even Ruiji, for no apparent reason even though Ryoga never did anything wrong.

Ryoga left without another word.

After dinner Ryoma accidentally took a glance at one of the papers in his mother's portfolio. "Kazumi," Ryoma asked hesitantly "Yea." What does 'disown' mean?" "It's what happens when a parent doesn't want their kid anymore." She answered. Rizaya chuckled.

That night Ryoma had trouble sleeping. Although the triplets had been sleeping together in the same room forever, Ruiji's snoring sounded louder this night and Ryoma swore he saw a human shadow that looked a lot like his older brother outside his door awhile ago. Not being able to take it any longer he turned over and looked at his brother sleeping in the bottom bunk.

"What is it now, Kitten-san?" Rizaya asked lazily when Ryoma peered down at his triplet.

"I can't sleep, I saw someone by the door."

"Let's go check it out."

"Nani!?"

The boys tip-toed through the dark, soundless, hallway until they reached a door that lead outside; standing by the door, the dark figure that Ryoma saw was there. As it turned and rested its gaze on them, Ryoma's body stiffened while Rizaya snickered.

"Hello Aniki." Rizaya grinned maliciously, "We came to say 'bye."

Ryoma was at a loss. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain Otou-san." Ryoga started, getting to the point, "I've always felt unwanted here so I'm finally leaving. Don't worry, I have plenty of relatives to go to and we might see each other again sometime. It's not that bad."

What was just happening? Leaving? It's impossible! A dream maybe? Yea, that's it. A dream. The stunned child opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced by Rizaya who covered his mouth with his hand and simply said "'bye" while continuing to grin. Ryoga smiled once again and muttered "take care," before shutting the door.

Ryoma stood shell-shocked at what just happened in a matter of minutes. _My brother just ran away._ At first his mind could not comprehend the idea "Away" was connected to "gone" and "gone" was connected to "never see again" which was as bad as saying, "My brother just died." The experience was surreal. Instinctively, he turned to his brother for answer.

"Rizaya-san, what just happened?"

"Order."

"What does that mean?"

"By tradition, Ryoga should have been a leader over others since he's supposed to take over Otou-san's job after he dies, but he isn't."

Ryoma listened closely.

"But he isn't," Rizaya continued, "That's why Kazumi-nee will take over and that makes Ryoga a black sheep."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Rizaya answered with an almost wild look, "That he's useless and can only be a threat to the family's image, that's why they had to make him go away one way or another."

Ryoma was officially scared out of his wits and trembling with tears rolling down his cheeks. However, he persevered onward. "W-who's the other b-black sheep? You said 'a'"

"Ruiji, of course. He's still young like us, though, so he doesn't have to worry – yet."

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why do they have to get rid of everyone?"

"Because that's how order is, and if you don't follow it you get hurt. And one more thing"—Rizaya looked Ryoma straight in the eyes and smiled playfully—"from now on call me "Nii-san" or "Nii-chan" whichever you want to"—Then, he added—"You're not much of a leader, anyway."

Ryoma was still recovering from trauma, so he only followed. "Hai, Nii-san," he answered as his proclaimed older brother grabbed his hand and led him back to their room.

---------------------------------------------------------

See what you can do when you actually _think _before writing a chapter?

OKAY!!!

I'll get to the point I'll wait 4 days to see whether this will turn into RyomaXRizaya or Brotherly Love.

You chose. 4 days only. Begin the moment you finish reading this sentence.

Yaoi-2 Brotherly Love- 0


	4. Matador

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I just wanted to make sure everyone reading knows a couple of things first since I'm not sure if these showed up when I first uploaded the chapters.

**Ryoma's Age- **Ryoma is currently 4-6; I'm not sure since I think I made him sound a lot older. It'll straighten up when he gets older

**The Character Descriptions- **Like I saidit'll straighten up, right now I'm trying to build up to the point where they get into that situation

"**TWIN Unit"-** Will be revealed in later chapters

"**Are you going to go through Ryoma's entire life story?**"- No. Yes. Depends. Maybe.

**Full Summery?- **It's overdue, but here it is-

AU What if Ryoma actually came from one of the largest and most influential families in Japan? And he is a triplet, has been to medical school and law school, is the medical examiner of the most experienced class in Dan Detective School, the most prestigious detective school in the world, and has never touched a racket a day in his life? And lets not forget he suddenly transferred to Seigaku Middle School. How will the regulars react? Crossover between Loveless, Fruits Basket, and others although you don't need to read them to understand. (I'll be explaining. Don't worry I won't be giving any spoilers.)

**6. Mary- Sues? **I know that Ryoma may look like a Mary-Sue but I'm trying to make him have some flaws. Warning- Ryoma will definitely be somewhat OOC. My excuse: that's the way he was raised. Any suggestions to help will be appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER-** I'm not sure if this showed up. Quote **I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY HINTS OF ANY ANIME/MANGAS SHOWN AND IF YOU THOUGHT I DID YOU HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS!!!**

**Now, on with the fanfic!**

**Chapter 2: ****Matador**

**P****art I- Tamed**

A while after the incident with Ryoga, Rizaya started being unconsciously more prone to violence and yelling. The rest of the household dismissed it as a phase because he missed his brother that badly (yeah, right), but Ryoma knew better even though he didn't voice his opinions. The transition between "Rizaya" to "Nii- san" also confused a lot of people, which didn't help Rizaya's mood at all.

"How stupid can you people get!?" Rizaya screamed once again making the poor butler shudder, "I asked for vanilla not chocolate, that's something Kitten-san, would order!" Rizaya lifted his hand to slap the man, but Ryoma held him back.

"That's enough, Nii-san!" he pleaded, "He just made a small mistake, I'll have it" Rizaya's muscles relaxed and his breath became even again. Ryoma motioned for the butler to get out as fast as possible before he had his cheek bones crushed and the butler kindly exited as quickly as his legs could carry him.

There was a long pause with complete silence, where Ryoma slowly let his brother's hand out of his grasp and looked at him expectantly. The silence ended with a crack as Rizaya's hand touched Ryoma's face leaving a bright red mark and tender skin. "Do you like me hitting you that much, Kitten-san?" Rizaya smirked maliciously. If you like the pain that much, you could just ask."

"But the way you treated that butler wasn't fair."

His opinion was rewarded again, with another slap. "Life's not fair. Deal with it." Rizaya turned away from his brother and started to leave the room. Before he shut the door, he ordered Ryoma, "Don't do that again, for your own sake. I'll break your arm."

**Part II- Separation**

"Um…Nii-san," Ryoma asked cautiously.

"What?"

"Don't you feel like something strange is going to happen?"

Rizaya smiled very Fuji-like, "Sa… maybe."

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"Yes, Mrs. Echizen. It would be a great opportunity to strengthen each of your son's special talents. Our school provides the best resources and has the highest educational standards; we promise you he won't be bored."

"I see, tell me, what kind of facilities does your school provide?"

"The best! We have small classes, exceptional living arrangements, with a scenic view, fresh air, anything a gifted child could possibly want."

Maybe… I'll consider it."

"If you have any questions, Mrs. Echizen, you have my number. Thank you for your time."

The forty year old man departed and Rinko's mind was made up.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Rizaya-chan, Ryoma-chan! Please come over here for a minute!" Rinko called.

The brothers rushed over right away. "What is it, Mom?" Rizaya asked.

"Your father and I, we, decided to enroll you in different boarding schools."

Ryoma opened his mouth to protest, but was once again silenced. (a.n. This is getting annoying T.T) "What do you mean?" Rizaya asked again.

"Martin Serscil, the headmaster of Serscil Academy wants to enroll Ryoma in their school. It's a good opportunity for you to learn to be independent and to socialize, too." Rinko looked hopefully at Ryoma. "You're already a great reader and you can add and subtract double digits. Having tutors or private school would be a waste." Ryoma remained silent.

"That's great Mom, he'll go," Rizaya answered, "Now what about me?"

"You'll be going to CLAMP School with Kazumi, they have an excellent kendo program, you'll be right at home."

"But, that would mean we'd be separated!" Ryoma blurted. Rizaya glared and squeezed Ryoma's hand with his fingernails tightly as a reminder.

"Daijobu, Kitten-san," Rizaya said, "It's fine."

"Ryoma-chan, you need to learn to be more independent and not depend on your brother all the time. You are your own person, you know." Rinko smiled one of those fake "motherly" smiles that let you know there's no way of getting out and you'll have to deal with it. Damn, damn, damn.

"It won't be forever, either. For summer vacation you will be coming back to Japan for some, er, volunteering for, umm, a family friend for a couple of weeks. And when you turn eight, you'll be going to a … special school until you turn twelve." Rinko smiled again. Ryoma looked confused. Rizaya looked suspicious.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Ryoma hugged his brother tightly before he boarded the plane.

"I'll miss you, Ni-san."

"You'll be fine, Kitten-san. Just remember to call everyday."

"I will." Ryoma's eyes started to water as the brothers parted.

Well? What d'you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Made you throw up on the computer screen? Tell me!


	5. Life

**Chapter 3: ****Life**

**Part I- Friends**

RING!! RING!!

_Doesn't anyone sleep anymore in this world?_ Ryoma Echizen wondered as he picked up his cell phone for the third time that night. "What is it, now, Kevin?" he asked annoyingly.

"Oh! Ryoma! I was wondering if you could give me the answers to yesterday's homework. You see… I was kinda playing tennis all day and forgot about it! _Pleeeease!_"

**Update**

Ryoma Echizen was eight years old and living in Serscil Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted, in New York City, New York. He had been enrolled to this school when he turned 5 years old and had lived in their dorms ever since. His parents always made sure to send the plane every year on June 5 to pick him up and drop him off in Tokyo, near Yuiko-sama's "shop" for some "volunteering". Ryoma usually stayed there for about 2 weeks before sending the plane again, and dropping him off at Echizen Estate in Kyoto, where he would meet up with his family.

**End of Update**

"Could you have asked me any other time than 11:00 at night?" Ryoma struggled to keep his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry! I forgot for while, but I just remembered, and everyone knows you always hand out answers for the right price, if you ask the right way… So?" Ryoma could just picture that bastard laughing his head off at the raven haired boy's expense.

"Alright, but if you don't study this yourself you won't make it to third grade. Oh, and I'm _definitely _not letting you cheat off me again." Ryoma succumbed again. God, he was a wimp. Kevin was right; he really did hand out answers to everyone that asked. _To Do Sometime Later: Work on saying no to annoying and persistent people._ Ryoma made a mental note. For now, he had to concentrate on sleep.

**Morning**

Ryoma woke up at 8:00 in the morning to the sound of his cellphone alarm and his regular alarm buzzing in his ears. He groaned and started getting dressed. Ryoma put on the schools standard old fashioned uniform, a classic navy-blue sweater-vest complete with navy blue pants and black shoes (the girls wore the same thing only with skirts, black tights, and mary-janes), evaluated his homework, and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Ryoma! Over here!" Ryoma's friends, Elise, Kevin, and Samantha, called from a table on the other side of the room. Ryoma rushed towards them.

"So you haven't killed yourself, yet?" Elise joked when she saw that the bangs under Ryoma's eyes still hadn't disappeared.

"No, not yet. I'm pretty sure I'll die by myself if tennis boy over there keeps calling me for answers at 11:00 every night for the rest of my life."

"I only forgot _one time, _plus, I wouldn't ask if you weren't such a push over," Kevin protested over a mouthful of meat. "Don't forget I'm cheating off you during health." Ryoma sighed and started eating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, this chapter is disappointing. No plot, no meaning. I'm just running out of inspiration right now. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Just take this one as a "Insight into Ryoma's childhood life" that I make up with my quote "pitiful imagination". :p Sorry that I haven't been able to update. had a glitch that wouldn't let me through.

Yuiko-sama- xxxHolic, Yuiko is a witch that owns a shop that can grant any wish for the right price. Her assistants are Watanaki, an orphaned high school student who can see spirits and is working for her as the price for Yuiko granting his wish to not be able to see spirits, and Mokona, a…thing.


	6. Life Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

**Part II- Annoyance **

"I hope everyone has prepared for this test," the teacher lectured in the front of the class, "It's worth a third of your grade. She finished passing out the answer sheets and motioned for them to begin. Ryoma felt a kick at the back of his chair and looked down at a folded scrap of paper. Ryoma picked it up, unfolded it and read 'move your sheet to the right I can't see' _Damn you. _Ryoma thought and reluctantly moved it.

"'Question #23 Name all the major veins in the adult human body, where they are, and where they lead to…" Come on! How am I supposed to know all that?!" Kevin complained after class was over. Ryoma felt like kicking the crap out of the poor guy, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"By memorizing, studying, and not getting hit by tennis balls so hard it lowers your already sorry IQ. Remind me again, how did you even get into this school?"

"Money goes a long, long, way, my friend," the jerk replied arrogantly, "A long way."

_May God protect the unlucky soul that gets stuck with this guy 24/7 during summer vacation, _Ryoma prayed. "I have Science next and I don't want to be late," Ryoma sighed and hurried away.

**During Lunch**

"You look tired again, Ryoma." Samantha stated in a worried tone.

"I'm always tired."

"Um… maybe you should go to the nurse's office. Last time you were this tired you collapsed."

Ryoma put on a strained smile. Good old caring Samantha. Nothing ever went unnoticed with her around. "It's nothing to worry about, really. Where are Elise and Kevin?"

Samantha took a bite out of her sandwich. "Elise is in the library researching atoms and Kevin's in detention again."

Ryoma groaned. Now he was going to ask for answers _again. _"What is it?" Samantha put down her sandwich and asked. "You look annoyed."

"It's nothing. Kevin's just going to start pestering me again for answers on homework and tests again the moment he gets out."

"Then say no." Samantha suggested matter-of-factly.

"But I _can't!_"

"I'll teach you."

The exhausted boy froze. "How?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, shorter than the last one -sweatdrops- Gomen!

Oh well, at least it's a cliffy with some plot development.- head desk-


	7. Advice

_**Previously- **_

_**"I can show you,"**_

_**The exhausted boy froze, "How?"**_

**Chapter Four: Advice **

**Part I- "Masochistic Freak"**

"Simple. Take all your annoyance and irritation and turn it into resistance." Samantha took another bite out of her sandwich again while Ryoma's eyes were fixed on her. She immediately felt his glare and, perplexed, looked up.

"What?"

"Continue, if I brought a notebook I'd be taking notes right now."

Samantha sighed and gave him her do-I-have-to-tell-you-everything look. "What I mean is, think about how happier you'd be if you weren't stuck doing tennis boy's dirty laundry on your spare time and how happier you'd be if, for once, you didn't do whatever everyone told you. That is, if you _would_ be happier—face it, half the school has doubts about your sanity."

"Ha ha. Say I am a masochistic freak. What should I do then?"

"See a shrink," Samantha giggled, "I'll get my parents to pay for it."

Again with the insanity pleas. Why did every conversation about him always go back to psychological problems? He'll admit that maybe he was a little too reckless, but not that much.

"Let me rephrase that," Ryoma asked trying to keep his face straight and the volume of his voice down. "What if thinking about being happier doesn't work?"

"Then think about being a servant to everyone else your whole life or you _are_ a – how did you put it?—'masochistic freak'" the girl smirked and remained silent for the entire lunch break.

_Flashback- Last year summer break_

_Ryoma and Rizaya were lying on Rizaya's bed side by side doing homework._

_"Nii-san?" Ryoma asked, "Do you think I'm to submissive?"_

_Rizaya looked up and thought for a moment, "Yeah, but I like you that way."_

**Part II- Non-existent Results**

RING!! RING!!

_What now? _Ryoma thought in bed as he looked at the caller ID on his cell phone, at 1:00 in the morning. Kevin again. Big surprise. Ryoma their standard cell-phone conversations they had every night in his head:

Kevin: laughs and makes up an excuse for not doing his homework. Tennis/ video games. Since it was this late, it would be video games.

Ryoma: Lectures him on/ shouts at him for not paying attention on his school work and paying to much attention on sports, and on how this is the reason their school had a tennis team and video game club.

Kevin- coaxes him into giving in by annoying him or tiring him out.

Ryoma- gives in.

Kevin- Laughs his regular don't- you-dare-try-to-refuse laugh and reminds Ryoma about the next test he'll be cheating on off of him.

Ryoma- denies it.

Kevin- laughs again and hangs up.

But maybe it didn't have to go that way. Ryoma remembered Samantha's advice and instead of answering the phone, pressed the 'ignore' key. Wow, he must be giving Kevin cardiac arrest.

Three minutes later the phone rang again. _Che, I really am a masochist. Who'd of thought? _Ryoma picked it up.

"Ryoma? Are you there? You okay?" Kevin's voice sounded more anxious and urgent than usual. He wasn't laughing.

"Yea, I'm just sleepier than usual." Ryoma answered groggily.

"Sure? I was just asking—

"I know, I know, Reading, right? Jane Eyre? I'll look for the answers and call back."

"…"

"Okay…I guess. Really, are you okay? You sound weird."

"It's nothing! I'm just tired. Incase you forgot how to tell time, it's 1:00 in the morning. And, let me guess, cheating off me in Algebra, right?"

"I'm calling Elise to check up on you. Do you have a fever?"

He hung up and ten minutes later a blond-haired girl his age, who had access to the keys to his dorm came in along with another red-haired girl.

"Damn it, idiot! You're temperature's 101 degrees! Give yourself a break for once!" Elise shouted so loud he thought that the police on the other side of town would come with guns ready.

In a much calmer, more serene, tone, Samantha whispered, "What happened?"

"You and the rest of the school win. I have… issues." Ryoma replied reluctantly. Her voice was starting to piss him off more than Elise's.

"Should I call a shrink in the morning?"

"No."

--------------------------------------------------

This one's a bit late, but I couldn't update because all the floods messed with the internet connection and because some family things came up. Sorry!

THIS IS THE END!!! Thank you to all my reviewers who stuck through and everybody else. There is a possibility that there will be romance and twincest in the next one and thank you to every one that stuck through when this was originally supposed to be one whole story and not two. Thank you!


End file.
